Traitors or Heroines
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: When Mulan and a Water Tribe girl-a runaway slave-disguise themselves and save China from the Huns, they are revealed and hunted by the emperor and Chi Fu. After the two rejoin Aang and his friends and help to defeat Ozai, what happens when Mulan is given the opportunity to join the Kyoshi Warriors. Will she choose the life where she fits in or choose Shang? Or will she get both?
1. Prologue

Traitors or Heroines

Maelynne's POV

My name is Maelynne of the Southern Water Tribe. Last winter, my cousins, Katara, Sokka, and I all found the Avatar. We've planned an invasion of the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun.

I walked over to Uncle Hakoda and said, "Uncle Hakoda, let me try to help gather recruits for the invasion forces. I'm sure I could find them among the allies of the former Earth Kingdom."

He nodded and said, "Be careful, child. I promised your parents I'd protect you."

I nodded obediently and said, "I will, Uncle Hakoda. Wish me luck."

He asked, "How will you determine who you will bring?"

I took a deep breath and said, "They must be willing to put themselves in danger for the sake of a loved one."

With that, I set off for China.


	2. Meeting Fa Mulan

I reached China safely and soon met a very nice family—the Fas.

I soon found that the daughter was stubborn and a warrior at heart.

"You are?" I asked the daughter, my first night staying with her family.

"Fa Mulan," she replied.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Maelynne of the Southern Water Tribe," I replied.

She nodded and asked, "Are you really an orphan?"

I shakily nodded and said, "Yeah, I am. I can't talk about it right now."

She nodded and we slept peacefully. The next morning, Mulan—and I—were both forced to meet the matchmaker.


	3. The Matchmaker's Test

The next morning, I had to go into town with Mulan and meet the village matchmaker.

We both reached the house where her grandmother and mother were waiting for us.

"Come along, you two," Mulan's mother, Fa Li, ordered us.

I nodded and fingered my mother's necklace.

We were both hurried into baths and scrubbed to the point that I had never felt cleaner.

_This is what you give me to work with? Well, honey, I've seen worse. We're going to turn this sow's ear into a silk purse. We'll have you washed and dried, primped and polished till you glow with pride. Trust me—recipe for instant bride. You'll bring honor to us all._

I grimaced and smacked Fa Li's hand away from my mother's necklace. "I'm keeping my mother's necklace on," I said, sternly. "I've never taken it off in the last eight years."

She nodded and said, "I'm sorry, but you cannot wear it to the matchmaker's."

I groaned and said, "It's the only thing left of my mother—my family. Momma left it to me."

She frowned and said, "Women don't normally get an inheritance."

I nodded and said, "Well, my whole family is dead, ma'am."

She gasped in shock and asked, "But don't you have someone caring for you?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I live with my cousins, Katara and Sokka and their father, my Uncle Hakoda. Their mom died too."

Fa Li nodded and said, "Just for a few minutes, I'm asking you not to wear the necklace."

I shook my head—I didn't want to lose it.

_Wait and see, when we're through, boys will gladly go to war for you. With good fortune and a great hairdo, you'll bring honor to us all._

I looked at Mulan and sighed. Tears welling up in my eyes, I slowly removed my mother's necklace and carefully wrapped it up, and cautiously handed it over to Fa Li. "I want it back when I return," I said, sternly.

She stared at me and said, "You know what, Maelynne, wear your mother's necklace. It would do her proud."

I smiled and put it on, automatically, and touched it carefully.

_A girl can bring her family great honor in one way by striking a good match and this could be the day. Men want girls with good taste, calm, obedient, who work fast-paced, with good breeding and a tiny waist, you'll bring honor to us._

I nodded and sighed as the women continued to fuss over us.

_We all must serve our Emperor, who guards from the Huns. A man by bearing arms. A girl by bearing sons. When we're through, you can't fail. Like a lotus blossom, soft and pale. How could any fellow say, "No Sale." You'll bring honor to us all. There—you're ready. Not yet. An apple for serenity. A pendant for balance. Beads of jade for beauty. You most proudly show it. Now add a cricket just for luck and even you can't blow it._

After I left the house, I took a deep breath and said, "Momma, Daddy, Kai-Ling, give me the strength I need to find my warrior—or warriors—will come with me to save the land from a fiery death. Do not let me fail. Daddy, I swear, I will help Aang—he's the Avatar and the only other Air Nomad—bring back our people and our former way of life."

Mulan looked anxiously and said, "Ancestors, hear my plea. Help me not to make a fool of me and not to uproot my family tree. Keep my father standing tall."

We joined the other girls and were a nervous wreck.

_Scarier than the undertaker, we were meeting our matchmaker. Destiny, guard our girls and our future, as it fast unfurls. Please look kindly on these cultured pearls—each a perfect porcelain doll. Please bring honor to us, please bring honor to us, please bring honor to us, please bring honor to us, please bring honor to us all._

Mulan was called in first, but failed the test. Then I was my turn and I too failed. The matchmaker snarled at me, "You may look like a bride, but you will never bring your family honor."

I stared and fled, completely humiliated.

I quickly changed back into traditional female water tribe clothing and wiped off the makeup, and put my hair back into its regular hair style.

I sighed and summoned a small amount of water, flipping it around and manipulating it until I'd felt better.

Mulan found me and said, "You know, Maelynne, the flower that blooms last, is the most beautiful."

I nodded and said, "I have yet to go ice-dodging."

She raised her eyebrows and said, "What is that?"

"A rite of passage for water tribe boys," I began. "However, due to my brother's death, I have to become the family warrior. Actually, I became a warrior, when I was four."


	4. The Warrior Is Found

Mulan stared at me and I said, "Mulan, when I was born, the whole village wondered if I would live to see my first birthday. I was way too tiny and very weak and ill when I was born."

She stared at me and asked, "So everyone thought you were going to die?"

I nodded and said, "My older brother, Kai-Ling, was much stronger and healthier. In order to continue the Air Nomads, Daddy secretly trained my brother in my room. I would merely watch my brother struggle—he could barely airbend, but I was much better, which was really odd, considering how ill I was. I could—can—bend both elements of air and water, which has never happened before—normally, a person can only control one element, unless they're the avatar, but I'm the exception to that rule."

Mulan nodded and we eventually returned to the garden.

"When my father learned I had learned Airbending from him, rather than get angry, he praised me and said, 'If you continue your training and complete all I can teach you and your brother and have children, you must teach them what I have taught you to continue our people, my daughter.' I had agreed to do so."

Mulan paused and asked, "What does what you're telling me have to do with you becoming a warrior?"

I took a deep breath and said, "When I was four, I was stronger than I had been as a baby, but was bullied for my pale skin and my lavender eyes. I ignored and was very brave about handling the situation and I earned the mark of the brave for my bravery in dealing with the bullies."

She nodded and said, "This is probably rude of me to ask, so forgive me. How did your family die?"

I took a deep breath and said, "I'll tell you later."

Then the drums sounded and I froze up. "Mulan go find out what's happening. I'll watch from here…" I said, rapidly.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm here on a mission to gather troops to fight in the Day of Black Sun invasion forces against the Fire Nation and their leader, the Fire Lord," I explained rapidly.

"So, you're a recruiter?" she gasped. "Who sent you?"

"Uncle Hakoda did," I answered. "Besides, the others—Aang is 'dead', if, or when, he wakes up, Katara's going to need to be there to heal him, Sokka needs to look out for his sister, and Toph still needs to continue training Aang in Earhtbending."

She nodded and said, "OK, Maelynne."

We both watched as a man from each family stepped forward to fight for China. I kept shaking my head—none of them were worthy to fight in my army.

Then the Emperor's representative called, "The Fa Family."

I looked at Mulan horrified. _This could not be happening._

Mulan raced over to her father and begged, "Please, sir, my father has already fought for the Emperor."

The man growled and I whispered, "Yes, I have found the warrior I seek."

Fa Zhou glared at Mulan and said, "You disgrace me, Mulan."

She ran back inside and I said, "Mulan, wait!"

She looked at me and shook her head. I sighed and weakly called after her, "You're the person I came for, Mulan."

I quickly reported to Uncle Hakoda about Mulan, but told him she'd need some training to fight against the Fire Nation and that we wouldn't make it in time for the invasion and we'd meet up with Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph at the Western Air Temple.


	5. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
><strong>_


	6. Here We Go

That night, during dinner, things were tense and quiet.

Mulan's mother and grandmother remained silent, but Mulan glanced at me every few seconds.

"I don't see why you have to go," Mulan blurted out suddenly.

"Mulan!" her mother scolded.

"Silence!" her father roared.

There are plenty of young men to fight for China," she continued.

"It is an honor to serve the Emperor and my country," he replied.

"So you'll die for honor," she accused.

"I will die doing what's right. I know my place. It is time you learned yours," he snapped.

Mulan fled and I glared at her father. "Mulan _will_ end up helping to save the world!" I snarled.

"As for you, girl," he snapped. "You should treat me with more respect. I was kind enough to let you stay here, but you are far too stubborn for your own good."

I growled and stalked outside, and began to search for Mulan.

I soon found her and sat next to the pillar, where she was crying.

I stared at the sky and softly began singing.

_"No man, no madness, though their sad power may prevail, can possess, conquer, my country's heart. They rise to fail. She is eternal. Long before nations' lines were drawn, when no flags flew, when no armies stood, my land was born, and you ask me why I love her through wars, death, and despair. She is the constant, we, who don't care, and you wonder will I leave her, but how? I cross over borders, but I'm still there now. How can I leave her? Where would I start? Let man's petty nations tear themselves apart. My land's only borders lie around my heart."_

Mulan turned slowly and stared at me. "That son, what is it?" she asked.

"Mama used to sing it to me and Kai-Ling when we were little and couldn't sleep, reminding us that no matter where we were, we were in the Southern Water Tribe," I explained. "I used to sing it all the time in the Fire Nation."

Mulan raised her eyebrows and I said, "OK, I'm an escaped slave. I was captured eight years ago, when my family was killed and I recently reunited with my extended family—Uncle Hakoda, and my cousins, Katara and Sokka, when I snuck out of the Fire Nation with the banished crown prince Zuko."

"That's really brave," she commented.

"And really stupid," I added. "If Azula, his cruel younger sister, finds me, she'll…"

I broke off, terrified.

"She scares you?" Mulan asked.

I nodded and said, "She lives for people's fear—not their respect, not their trust—their fear. It's almost if she lives on fear alone. I never sang when she or her father, Fire Lord Ozai, were around—only when General Iroh, her uncle, her mother, Princess Ursa, and her brother, Prince Zuko were around."

Mulan nodded silently.

"I don't want my father to die," she began.

"I _didn't _want my family to get murdered," I countered.

"But what can I do?" She asked.

I shrugged—I knew she'd think of something.

Then she sat up and said, "That's it."

"What's it?" I asked.

"I—we—disguise ourselves as guys and join the army," she said, quickly explaining her plan.

I nodded and said, "I'll be Kai-Ling."

She nodded and said, "I'll think of a name when we get to the camp."

I nodded and we quickly prepared ourselves to go to the training camp, taking Khan and her father's armor, as well as my traditional Southern Water Tribe armor.

Her family discovered we were missing later that night.


	7. My Past

Mulan and I neared Camp Wu Zhong, where the training for the Chinese Army was supposed to occur.

We sat down just outside the entrance to the camp and she asked, "Are you ever going to tell me what happened to your family?"

I nodded and said, "I'll tell you what really happened, but you have to promise never to say a word to anyone."

She nodded and said, "I won't. I promise. It will be our secret."

"I was born fourteen years ago, in the Southern Water Tribe. At that time, most of the Air Nomads had been wiped out by the Fire Nation. My great-grandparents on my father's side barely escaped with their lives and the family eventually moved to the South Pole, where my parents met, fell in love, and were married. Uncle Hakoda and Aunt Kya had a son, Sokka. A year later, they had a daughter, my cousin and childhood best friend, Katara. That same day, Kai-Ling and I were born. I spent my first year fighting for my life and then the next five years secretly learning Airbending. Everyone thought Air Nomads were extinct. Dad wanted to protect us—me and Kai-Ling—and so secretly trained us. Anyway, sometimes, I would play with Katara. Then the raid happened…"

Tears welled up in my eyes and Mulan came over and hugged me swiftly. "What is it?" she asked, worriedly.

"I'm not supposed to remember any of this. I faked 'amnesia' for years in the Fire Nation, but I do remember everything from that day," I explained.

She nodded and then said, "If you want, you can tell me later."

I shook my head and said, "No. If I wait any longer, I won't be able to tell you anything."

She nodded silently.

"The day started like any other day," I began, sitting down and wrapping my arms around my legs. "It was a bright sunny day, and the children—Sokka and Katara, at least—were laughing, running, playing, and having a snow ball fight. Kai-Ling and I were resting inside—technically, we were supposed to be working on our Airbending, when the raid occurred. A man with a knife came into our house. I still remember what he looked like—pale, terribly ugly, and he was heartless. I know, for he asked, 'Where's the other Waterbender?' Mom said, 'It's me,' and he killed her in front of me and Kai-Ling. Then Dad came in and began fighting him, but the man killed him too. The man had asked, 'Are there any Air Nomads?' Dad said, 'Yes, just me and my son, Kai-Ling.' Kai-Ling told me to hide and I tried to take him with me, but he was killed as well. My dress was stained with the blood of my family and for years, I still do actually, I have woken up, screaming for my family. In order to get rid of any witnesses the man stabbed me as well, but only in the leg. I still have two scars. The commander came in and quickly burned my leg, from my knee down, where I had been stabbed. I was taken into the Fire Nation, where I was sold to the Royal Family as a slave. I have kept my Airbending and Waterbending secret for years and reunited with my two cousins last winter and my Uncle Hakoda last spring," I finished.

Mulan hugged me and said, "That's awful."

I nodded and said, "And it's why it's important that the Fire Nation lose the war. If they win, I could be killed. If they lose, I _might_ win my freedom back."

She nodded and said, "Yeah, but if we're discovered here, we'll both be killed."

"Yeah, but, still, here, we'll just get our heads chopped off," I pointed out, calmly. "Which beats what's waiting for me in the Fire Nation. If we lose the war, I'll have to return to the Fire Nation where I will get beaten to death."

She stared at me and I nodded, knowing what would await me in the Fire Lord's palace—my death.


	8. Oh, Boy Day 1 and We're Already in Trou

Mulan and I were aided in getting into the camp and army by her guardian dragon, Mushu. I think he thought I was nuts, but in my defense as far as I knew all dragons in my world had been hunted into extinction by the Fire Nation.

We reached the camp, only to start a total brawl. Mulan and I ducked and tried to hide from the others.

Soon, we met the captain, but not the way we'd hoped.

"They started it," the others quickly and willingly sold us out to the captain.

The captain glared at me first. "Soldier, what is your name?" he demanded.

"Kai-Ling of the Southern Water Tribe, sir," I immediately replied. "My little sister, Katiga, died, eight years ago, along with Mother and Father. They were very ill—pentapox. Auntie Kya died trying to treat them, while I stayed with Uncle Hakoda and my cousins—Katara and Sokka."

Mulan raised her eyebrows at me and I shot her a look that said, I'll explain later.

Turning to Mulan, he demanded, "What is your name?"

"Ping, Fa Ping," she finally answered.

"Thanks to your new friends, Ping and Ling," captain began, "you will spend tonight picking up every grain of rice. And tomorrow the real work begins."

I grimaced and muttered, "Kai-Ling."

"Did you say something?" he demanded, glaring at me again.

"My name is Kai-Ling. That is my only name—Kai-Ling. I will not answer to Ling, to avoid any confusion with that Ling," I pointed to the other Ling.

Our captain nodded and said, "Very well, Kai-Ling."

I nodded and we began picking up the grains of rice.

That night, Mulan asked, "Who was Katiga?"

"Is," I corrected. "It's me. Katiga was, I mean is, my Water Tribe name—my true name. Maelynne is my Fire Nation name. If, I mean when, we win the Fire Nation War, I intend to take back my true name—Katiga."

Mulan nodded in awe and asked, "Then did you claim that your only name was Maelynne?"

"It's been eight years since I responded to the name Katiga. Before I met you, when my uncle called me Katiga, I didn't recognize my own name," I explained, nearly starting to cry as I remembered.

Mulan quickly hugged me and said, "After this is over, can I call you Katiga?"

I smiled and said, "I would like that—very much, my friend."


	9. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
><em>**


	10. Training

After we finished cleaning up the spilled rice, we all collapsed into bed. Mulan—Ping—and I set up our tents next to each other. The next day, Ping and I raced to join the others for training.

"Every morning, you will assemble swiftly and silently," Shang ordered. "Anyone who acts differently will answer to me."

"Thank you for volunteering, Yao. Retrieve the arrow," Shang ordered.

As we trained, Mulan and I both were nearly forced to leave, but we convinced Shang to let us stay when she retrieved the arrow successfully and I managed to get that fish—no Waterbending.

As we bathed, I whispered, "I kinda miss using my Waterbending."

"Why?" Ping asked.

"It's a huge part of me," I explained. "I spent eight years hiding it. I'm tired of hiding that part of me."

"Why not use it?" she demanded.

"The real Kai-Ling could only—barely—Airbend," I explained.

Ping nodded silently and then asked, "Will you use your Airbending, then?"

I shrugged and said, "I might, but it's still pretty risky. I could end up dead. And then how will we restore the Airbenders?"

Ping nodded in agreement. "So, how are we gonna meet up with your friends?" he asked.

I shrugged.

Then Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po joined us. "What are you two talking about?" Ling demanded.

"Nothing," I responded automatically.

Then Ling asked us to join him, Yao, and Chien-Po in a game of "King of the Rock". I rolled my eyes and hiding behind another rock, created a huge tidal wave, sending Yao flying. Then Mulan and I hurried out of the pond and returned to camp. As we entered camp, we saw Shang leaving Chi Fu's tent. "How did he even end up as the Emperor's councilor?" I asked, Ping as we headed to our tents.

He shrugged. Every night, since our training began, I was haunted by the raid and I got clearer and clearer images of the man. That was when I realized that it was Chi Fu who murdered my family.


	11. Fighting The Huns & Declared Traitors

The next day, we set off for the battlefield. It seemed that General Li was in need of our assistance. As we walked, we grumbled about marching. We had learned to do it, but we all hated it.

We soon reached the Tung Sho Pass. I frowned when I noticed no sign of the Chinese Army. "My father should be here," Shang murmured.

I didn't want to say what I suspected, what I knew, had happened. The army had been slaughtered.

Ping glanced at me. "Save the cannons," Shang ordered, we quickly got the cannons out of the carriage and moved to a small hill where we could easily attack the Huns.

We soon were down to one cannon. Ping grabbed it and I swiftly followed. He shot the top of the mountain and I sent an airblast at Shan-Yu, knocking him off-balance. Unfortunately, he quickly recovered and injured both of us. We quickly took off running, rescuing Shang in the process. I attempted to use my Airbending to keep us from falling over the cliff, but that didn't work. Then I tried to use it to slow our falls.

After we were pulled up, I collapsed into the snow. "So, now what?" I asked, calmly. "I mean, we just saved China. What happens now?"

"Kai-Ling, your side is glowing," Ling said suddenly.

"My side is what now?" I asked, staring at it. My eyes widened. I was screwed.

"Maybe we should have the medic look at it," Shang said.

"Worry about Ping first," I replied.

Ping—Mulan—and I were quickly treated. The medic emerged and revealed we were both females. "My name is Mulan. I did it to save my father," Mulan explained.

I was brought out alongside her. "Traitors," Chi Fu snapped.

I growled and stared at the snow, willing it upward, creating a water dome over Mulan and myself. "I joined for I am the sole survivor of my family," I snapped icily. "My name is Maelynne."

"A life for a life, my debt is repaid," Shang snapped. "Move out."

They left the two of us behind. I quickly gathered our things. "We're heading West," I said.

"But home is to the East," Mulan protested.

"Fire Nation War?" I reminded her. "We can still defeat them. Come on!"

I led Mulan toward the swamp when we saw the Huns climb out of the snow. "We can take these losers."

We soon led the Chinese army to victory—disguised as women. Afterward, the Emperor declared us traitors. Instinct took over, I used my Airbending to knock Chi-Fu away from us and we jumped onto Khan's back. I took over once we had cleared the Imperial City. "They'll expect us to go south. We'll go west," I said firmly. We soon reached a familiar swamp—well, familiar to me. I dismounted and helped Mulan down. "Khan, go south," I ordered.

He whinnied. I turned to Mulan. "Khan, we need you to lay down a false trail for us," I explained. "That way, Mulan and I can get out of here."

Khan nodded and took off, going back east three miles before turning south. Mulan and I hurried through the swamp, soon reaching the village where Uncle Hakoda was gathering the swamp Waterbenders. "Uncle Hakoda!" I ran over, followed by Mulan. "She's all I could find."

"One is better than none," he reassured me.

I nodded. We soon reached the island where the rest of my friends were waiting.


End file.
